1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floating devices for use in the water, and, more particularly, to floating devices for use in exercise programs in the water.
2. Description of Related Art
Water flotation devices are well known in the art, including life vests, tubes, boards, and xe2x80x9cwater wings.xe2x80x9d
However, none of the known devices are adapted for use during water exercising, since all interfere with the arms, the legs, or both. Also, some of them do not ensure that the head is kept above water without some action by the arms or legs.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device for use in the water that supports the user in an upright position.
It is an additional object to provide such a device that does not hamper user movement.
It is another object to provide such a device that requires no straps or belts.
These and other objects are achieved by the device of the present invention, a water exercise device that keeps the user in an upright position while in the water.
The exercise device comprises a material adapted for floating that has two opposed end portions that together have sufficient buoyancy to support a user positioned in a body of water. The device also has a narrowed central portion in connecting relation to the two end portions. The central portion is dimensioned to fit between the upper leg portions of the user. In use the user places the central portion between the legs, causing the end portions to be buoyed upward. Thus the trunk of the user becomes enveloped by the end portions, and the user is thereby supported in an upright position. Such a position is suitable for performing an exercise, as the head is supported above the water surface and the hands and legs are free.
The method of the present invention comprises the steps of providing an exercise device as outlined above. The central portion is positioned between the legs, either while in the water or prior to entering the water. Once the water is entered and the device positioned as defined, the end portions envelop the user""s trunk, enabling an exercise to be performed without fear of drowning and without interfering with the movement of the limbs.